


Ideas

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Buscó sus guantes en el abrigo, pero sólo encontró uno, se llevó la mano al cuello, solo para refunfuñar todavía más.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Esta Viñeta está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Estaba escribiendo tan aprisa sus ideas antes de que se evaporarán tan rápido como la siguiente apareciera, y por más que se dijera a sí misma que si la recordaría cuando terminara de escribir la pasada, la verdad era, que no, la terminaría olvidando, como siempre, y llevar el mismo ritmo que su cerebro le era complicado.

La mayoría de sus ideas quedaban a medias en el pergamino, algunas veces, cuando volvía la vista al partido para observar las jugadas de nuevo, lograba recuperar una o dos, pero tampoco eran las mejores las que recuperaba, ya tendría que estar acostumbrada, y usar un vuela pluma o algo más eficaz que sus dedos.

Que principalmente en esa época del año, se ponían bastante lentos y tiesos por el frío, aunque el palco tuviese un hechizo de calefacción, ella salía de él para observar mejor, los omniculares eran una herramienta que no le gustaba, se perdía todo el partido por verlo a velocidad hormiga.

Haber sido jugadora profesional la daba más ventaja sobre los otros reporteros de los demás diarios que cubrían la prensa y las notas, sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando se acordó de una de las ideas.

No era por nada, pero su columna era de las más populares, tenía información, hechos eficaces, y un buen nivel de humor.

Al inicio, le había costado trabajo encontrar su estilo de narración y escritura, había pasado de jugadora de Quidditch profesional, a columnista de deportes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, después de haber terminado su relación de dos años con Draco Malfoy, sí, el heredero de una de las familias más adineradas del mundo mágico, también una de las más supremacistas que existían, había estado tan enamorada, que había renunciado a las Arpías, y poco después, él la boto a ella en una noche de Navidad.

Se había deprimido bastante, aunque a la semana decidió aceptar el puesto vacante que el novio —ahora esposo— de su mejor amiga le comentó, así que ahí estaba, cinco años después, siendo todo un éxito.

Suspiró, recordar ese hecho, le hizo recordar que lo había vuelto a ver hacía días, en la boda de Blaise y Luna, se veía incluso más guapo, pero nada había pasado, después de que la nieve hubiese caído sobre ellos, él se alejó, de nuevo de ella.

Ginny se estremeció, había salido demasiado aprisa esa mañana de casa, se le había hecho bastante tarde para llegar al partido, así que se cerró aún más el abrigo, abrazándose a sí misma, mientras temblaba, una ventisca le había hecho la mala jugada, mandando sus notas a la nada como el confeti en el que Voldemort se había convertido después de ser derrotado por Harry.

—Maldición –gruñó.

Buscó sus guantes en el abrigo, pero sólo encontró uno, se llevó la mano al cuello, solo para refunfuñar todavía más ¿era tan desastrosa como para olvidar medio atuendo en casa? Mejor no se respondía.

Se giró apresurada cuando sintió el calor en su cuello, sujetó la bufanda de color negro, para que el fuerte viento no se la llevara, mientras su mirada seguía fija en el rostro pálido de Draco Malfoy, hundió la nariz en el accesorio, y aunque no pretendía hacerlo, sus ojos se cerraron al momento en que el aroma de Draco entró por sus fosas nasales, proporcionando también un poco de confort y calor.


End file.
